


You saw it too...

by BluMoonGoddess216



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, I have no idea where I'm going with this..., tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluMoonGoddess216/pseuds/BluMoonGoddess216
Summary: The arrest doesn't go as planned and now you are left wondering just what your purpose truly is in this world.





	You saw it too...

Your eyes fell upon him bathed in the warm lights of the church. He looked angelic. The Father, as his followers called him, was perched in front of his pulpit as he preached with vigor. 

“They will try to take our freedom. Try to take our faith!” His words echoed through the small church as those around jeered. The air was heavy around you. A faint smell of lavender drifted to your nose. This was the first time since becoming a deputy that you genuinely feared for your life. You swallowed hard, awaiting your next order. 

The Marshall couldn’t keep it in his pants and pushed forward declaring the intentions of your group. Holding the meaningless piece of paper that was an arrest warrant for all to see. 

“You see the locusts in our garden.” The Fathers words rolling from his tongue. “They are here to take me away.” His followers began to circle around your group, their eyes burning into your skin. “They want to destroy everything we have built!” You kept your eyes focused on the man before you. You were here to do your job, no matter the price. 

You caught a glimpse of the Seed siblings converging behind the Father, their worried glancing amongst themselves conveying their fear. 

“Go. God will not let them take me.” The Father urged. One by one, the unruly mob around you began to disappear. As the last follower closed the door, your heart began to sink. 

“And behold, it was a white horse,” the Father's eyes cutting into Whitehorse's core, causing the old man to step back. His gaze moved to you and an overwhelming sense of dread came over you. Something you had never felt before this moment. “And Hell followed with him.” A chill swept over your soul. He reached his hands before you in a show of surrender. 

“Rookie, cuff this sonofabitch!” The Marshall demanded. Your fingers fumbled at the cuffs on your hip, almost dropping them to the ground. You stepped forward with every intention of doing your job. 

The fire you felt as your fingers laced around his wrist took your breath away. You felt ablaze in fury, your mind becoming a jumbled mess of images. Your heart ached in loss and your soul cried out in agony. The blinding flash of light confused you as you watched everyone and everything around you turn to ash. Your brain felt like it was being overloaded and could rupture at any moment. You could feel every little pain and could only scream out as the world around you was devastated. 

You felt your own death. Every agonizing second of it. 

The wind had been knocked out of you and you lost your footing, falling into the Father’s waiting arms. You felt the warmth and comfort of his embrace. You looked up at your savior and as your eyes locked, you saw it in him, all the answers you were now seeking. 

“What was that?” You breathed out, holding back the flood of tears threatening to pour from you. 

The Father looked at you with a tenderness you had never seen in anyone before. “You saw it, didn’t you, my child?” He held you close and spoke in hushed tones. 

Hands were on you, pulling you away from the Father’s embrace. You struggled against them, grasping his hand, fighting to be close to him. His fingertips slipped from yours and you felt empty like your world had just been broken. 

“Rook, what’s going on?!? You ok?” it was Whitehorse, eyes filled with concern. You stared blankly back at him. You could hear their concerned voices, could feel them trying to shake you back to reality, but your eyes only fell to him. 

His glowing orbs of blue were fixated on you. A smile slowly uncurled across his lips. When he looked at you, it was as if time had stopped. Like you were the only two people left on the face of the Earth. Everything else disappeared. It made your head ring and your heart race. The air had been ripped from your lungs and he was your only source of oxygen.

You pushed free from the hands that tried to hold you in place, rushing to be at the Father’s side once more. 

“Rook, what the fuck?!?” Whitehorse called out to you, but you ignored him.

The Father opened his arms to you as you crashed against his chest, your eyes full of tears.

“You are safe here, my child.” his words calmed the raging storm of emotions running through you. The warmth radiating from his body comforted you. He was right. You did feel safe with him.

There was a deafening silence that fell over the church. No one said a word as the Father held you close. Both sides not understanding what was unfolding before them. 

Your comrades waited with baited breaths, hands firmly planted on their service weapons. The Seed siblings had huddled behind you and the Father, poised to attack at a moment's notice. The Father held you tightly in his arms, shushing and assuring you that you would be alright, that you were home now.

He released you from his embrace. Your eyes searched his, finding the answer to your unasked question. His hands grazed your cheeks, cupping them and pulling your forehead to meet his. You cradled his hands in yours as you both let out a small laugh, to the stunned reaction of those around you. You wiped the tears from your face and gave a small nod to the Father before turning to your team.

“You need to leave. Now,” you spoke flatly. 

“No fucking way, Rook.” Whitehorse stepped to you reaching for your hand.

“Don’t,” you recoiled from him in disgust.

“Rook, you don’t understand. These people…”

“Are where I am supposed to be,” you interjected. “I can’t put it into words, but I know that I am supposed to be here.” you words full of conviction.

“Not while you’re my deputy!” he exclaimed, his eyes pleading with you to come back to reality.

You looked down to the badge pinned to your shirt over your heart. Your fingers laced around the piece of brass as you ripped it from the cloth. You unholstered your pistol, holding them both out for him to take.

“Then I’m not your deputy anymore.”

He closed the distance between you quickly, speaking softly only to you.

“Kid, what is going on with you?” the urgency and concern dripped from his words.

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I saw it,” you pressed your eyes shut, “I saw the end. I watched you die…” you spoke barely above a whisper. “I watched all of you die,” your gaze fell over his shoulder to those behind him. “I could feel my body on fire. I felt every agonizing second of it,” the tears fell quietly down your cheeks. “You have to go. You need to prepare,” you pushed the badge and pistol into him, begging him to take it. 

You had never seen a man so dejected. In your short time with the Hope County Sheriffs Department, Earl had become something of a father figure to you. Taking you under his wing to help you acclimate to your new position in his team. There were many a late-night chat over a warm beer in the office. Many laughs and happy memories had been carved out between you, but now, you were throwing it all away in a moment.

“I’m coming back for you,” he whispered, taking your things into his grasp.

“Don’t,” was all you could manage to say. 

Your heart shattered as you watched your only friends file out of the church, leaving you behind. You didn’t flinch as you heard the chopper power on and flitter away. But you felt relief at the same time. This was where you were supposed to be. It felt… Right.

The Peggies began to filter back into the church. The Father’s warm hands coiled around your shoulders from behind. “You’ve done well,” he rasped into your ear before letting you go and moving back to his pulpit, continuing his sermon.

“You see! God did not let them take me!” he bellowed out to a rising cheer from his flock.

You could only stare vacantly at the door of the church.


End file.
